User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 2
Okay, let's get this crap started! This is the second newspaper obviously. Yes, it has been awhile since the last one. I've been busy, my apologies. Because of this, you had nothing to read with your coffee in the morning. A damn shame. Roleplay This will be rather brief. I want you to all know about this: The Chunin Exams. This is a major event, a major RP consisting of many users in our fanon Chūnin exam. Remember, to participate, you must have a genin team of your own, or at least one yourself and team up with your fellow fanon goers. This will be a party, so please look into it. Poll Okay, we had a poll last time asking which of the five Hokage is your favorite. The result have been finalized, for like a week, and the poll has been replaced. The results were, from least to to greatest in votes, were Hiruzen Sarutboi with 4 votes, Tsunade with 7 votes, Tobirama Senju with 9 votes, Hashirama Senju with 13 votes, and finally the winner! Minato Namikaze won with a staggering 32 votes. I guess being the title character's father comes with some perks. I'm sorry Tobirama, people disagree about your awesomeness. Oh well, I can't control any of you... yet. I am planning my own Infinite Tsukuyomi, after that your all mine! Bwahahahaha. I will not deny though Minato is a great character and deserves the love of fans. To me he seems like the one that would be the easiest to get along with. Sorry, Hashirama and his constant joking would get real old, real soon in real life. The current poll asks what is your favorite fighting style between ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and bukijutsu. Ninjutsu is in the lead currently, but that can change easily. Please keep voting guys. Featured Character This week I have featured Miyuki Murakami. Now I know User:Pythonraptor has put a lot of hard work in this pretty, yet powerful, little lady so I thought she was a great pick. Now along with being powerful, beautiful, and other things she is also a gentle soul. She prefers peace to blood which is a trait I enjoy in characters with such high power. It helps level out arrogance. A child prodigy hailed as a genius among her noble clan to grow into a warrior that though peaceful is still so very strong. Now I would for you all to check into her, as she is one of my favorite characters on this site. Contest Okay... nobody even voted on the last contest. So by default I declare Fuyuki Mr. Narutofanon! Seriously people, don't ignore my contests. All it will do is anger me. This time the contest is for Ms. Narutofanon. We will be choosing a lady counterpart to Fuyuki. I nominate Kusari myself. Kusari, unlike Python's Miyuki, does not start sweet but starts as a cruel, sadistic woman who would sooner have my head on a silver platter than speak lovingly to me seriously. She is a hot little number, and she uses her looks to manipulate. She reminds me of a song I like's lyrics. "I need woman, who can do me right. Said I need woman, who can give me a fight. A woman who is not afraid to holler and sit me down when she is right." Kusari's name means chains, I'd let her chain me up. Giggity. Now as time goes on she loses the majority of her sadistic rage that made me lover her, and become more tame. Still though, don't mess with her. In a sick way she reminds me of a friend of mine at school. This girl and I are either best of friends or about to strangle each other, and she provokes it usually. Not saying it is all her though. Now, after knowing each other for about 4 years, we hardly butt heads and mostly joke around with each other in a crude fashion but we stick up each other and encourage each other. How the hell are we even friends? Don't ask, it is better to just let it happen. It is due to this reminder of my friend that mostly makes me love Kusari, so she has my vote. So this time, vote people! If you don't like Kusari or prefer someone else, voice it! Let me know so I can get a perspective and now throw titles around based on my bias. Favorite Music Alright, kind of like last time I asked you about other series you like. This time I will ask the one universal question, what music do you enjoy? Who is your favorite singer, band, composer, and/or song? My favorite is singer is Michael Bublé. I know he isn't a manly singer, but I enjoy his voice as I prefer music that is soft on the ears. Don't get me wrong, I like rap, rock, and the occasional metal song, but it isn't what I listen to enough to call my favorite. Now as for bands, this may seem contradictory, but I like Avenged Sevenfold. "Piece of Heaven" and "Beast and the Harlot" are just songs I enjoy enough, and though they are loud they don't bother me as it isn't obnoxious screaming. Composer... yeah I'll skip that. Classical is fine, and instrumentals in movies and games are fine but I don't listen to it much. Sorry Jesper Kyd and Lorne Balfe. Now for favorite song, this is a question that is very difficult for many people. As of now, I say the song "Gran Torino" by Jamie Cullum. It was written for one of my favorite movies, and it shares the name of the song. Clint Eastwood is awesome, what can I say. The song sounds rather depressing, but becomes reminiscent and makes me remember fond memories. I love the song, and even after playing it for about 5 years, I still listen to it daily. If you listen to it via YouTube, I recommend finding the one with Eastwood doing the chorus in the beginning. It adds so much to the effect. I can't deny I like rap, especially Eminem and Tupac. West side 'til I die! Finale Well for now this is all I could thing of. I know it is short, I am very sorry. My mind has been on other things recently, and I am not in the best of moods either. I leave you guys with my faith we will continue to grow together and become a better fanon. See you next letter and on the chat. "First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win." -Mahatma Gandhi. Category:Blog posts